


It's Good to be Home

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e22 Ua Hopu (Caught), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Steve and Danny went home--and just whose home is it now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Good to be Home

**Author's Note:**

> My brain would not sleep until I wrote this. Unbetaed, hope there aren't a lot of mistakes. Oh show...what you do to me... :)

Steve settled into the driver's seat of the Camaro like he'd never left, pulling out of the parking lot at HQ and pointing it towards home. He'd gone a mile when the silence from the passenger seat started to worry him. He stole three glances at Danny, mouth drawn, hands clenched in fists in his lap, before a fourth glance had Danny looking straight at him.

"Eyes on the road."

He wasn't quite sure what that voice meant, but he knew better than to ignore it. He kept his eyes on the road until he pulled in front of his house.

The ocean was loud in the silence as they walked up to the house. Steve stood aside, letting and let Danny unlock the door with the key he'd never bothered to give back, following Danny inside and closing the door behind them.

"Okay, I'm--"

Steve's words were cut off as Danny shoved him against the door, capturing his lips in a brutal kiss. "Do you know," Danny said, pausing for another kiss, "I mean, do you have any--" he nipped at Steve's lower lip as he started pulling Steve's t-shirt up. "Any idea," he said again, moving back long enough to lift the shirt over Steve's head and toss it aside, "what it was like wondering if you'd gone off and gotten yourself killed?" His hands went to work on Steve's pants. "Do you even know what happened while you were off chasing Moby Dick?"

"Danny, I--"

"No." Danny shoved Steve's pants down. "We all could've died," he said, leaning in, his teeth scraping against Steve's neck. "You could've died. And I--we--just...fuck."

Hands landing on either side of Danny's face, Steve lifted his head until Danny looked him in the eye. "I'm sorry," he said slowly. "Okay? I'm sorry."

"I know," Danny said just as carefully. "And sometimes that makes it even worse."

Steve swallowed, licking at his lips before bending down for a kiss, softer and slower than everything that had happened since they'd entered the house. He'd waited weeks for this, woken up with the phantom taste and feel of it from dreams that did nothing but make it that much harder to stay away.

Now he wanted everything he'd dreamed about--Danny stretched out in his bed and a whole night ahead of them with no interruptions. He stepped forward, pushing Danny towards the stairs. Three steps in he remembered his pants around his ankles just as they started falling through the air.

"Ow," Danny said, though whether it was from the fall, or from Steve landing on him, Steve wasn't sure.

"You okay?" Steve asked.

Danny blew his hair out of his face. "You fell on me. You weigh a ton. What did you do, eat sushi the whole time you were gone?"

Steve laughed, dropping his forehead to Danny's for a moment. "I did a lot of sitting around, waiting. Not quite the strenuous exercise we get here."

"You want exercise," Danny said, and damn if that tone didn't have Steve thrusting against Danny's hip just a little, "I have a few ideas."

Pushing off the floor, Steve sat just long enough to ditch his boots and pants before jumping up, pulling Danny with him. "I bet I can guess some of them," Steve said, tugging on Danny's hand until their bodies met.

"Oh, but I've had time to think up new ones," Danny mumbled against Steve's lips.

"I'd love to hear all about them," Steve said in between kisses. "In bed."

"Picky, picky," Danny muttered, but he pulled out of the embrace and set the alarm with speed before hurrying to the stairs. "Coming?" he asked, when he was halfway up the stairs and Steve was still standing there, naked, watching him walk around as if he owned the house. Which...it looked like he did, judging by his mess all over the living room.

"I certainly hope to be," Steve said, jogging to catch up.

Danny was quick, though, hurrying up the stairs and into the bedroom. He was walking backwards by the time Steve caught up, and unbuttoning his shirt. "I can't say that I've missed your bad jokes," Danny said, shaking his head.

Steve took a huge step forward and caught Danny's open shirt, using it to pull him in. "You've missed my jokes," Steve said, nodding.

"I will never admit to that."

"But it's true."

"No, it is--"

Steve kissed him, shoving the shirt off his shoulders and dropping it to the floor. He kept their lips together as he reached between them and dealt with Danny's pants, shoving them down, then letting go so Danny could toe off his shoes and socks and step out of the pile of clothes.

Which, as Steve took a quick look around, was not the only pile of Danny's clothes in the room. So he'd been staying in Steve's bed as well as his house. Not that he hadn't stayed on occasion before, but except for the few weeks he'd lived there, his clothes had always remained at wherever he'd called home. Even _when_ he'd lived there, his clothes had lived downstairs.

Steve realized he'd rather have them piled up all over his bedroom than anywhere else.

Just like he'd rather have Danny on his bed than anywhere else, just like he was now, dropping onto his back and watching as Steve advanced. He'd dreamt about this a million times, that look in Danny's eye, the taste of Danny still on his lips, and no dream, no memory had even come close to reality.

One knee landing on the bed, Steve slid the other over Danny's thighs to straddle his lap. "I missed you," Steve whispered, fingers sliding over Danny's forehead and into his hair.

"You're the one who left," Danny said quietly.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"So you keep saying," Danny replied, hands settling on Steve's hips before drifting lower, pulling him closer. "Prove it."

That voice was another thing his dreams came just close enough to replicating to make him crazy, without ever being close enough. Steve dipped his head for a long kiss, feeling his way down Danny's neck, across his chest, hair tickling his palms in another sense the dreams couldn't get quite right.

He broke off the kiss to taste Danny's neck before his lips followed his hands, memorizing the taste of Danny's skin all over again, even though he knew his memory wouldn't be good enough.

Nothing would ever compare to the real thing.

He reached his goal, licking his way up the side of Danny's cock, and if his memory hadn't done the taste of Danny's skin justice, it was definitely no match for the taste of Danny's cock as Steve sucked it into his mouth, tongue remapping every vein and ridge, reminding his memory of everything it couldn't get right.

Danny's hands were in Steve's hair, fingertips kneading at Steve's scalp, and Steve pressed up into the touch with each rise of his head before he went back down on Danny's cock again. He wanted this to last, but he knew the frantic thrusts Danny was making, recognized the way Danny's hands gripped at his head. It wouldn't last long.

A few more thrusts, and Danny was making that noise, the one that made Steve's cock jump just in memory of it, and then Danny was coming, pouring himself down Steve's throat, fingers in a death grip on Steve's head.

Steve swallowed until the grip loosened and he moved back, letting Danny's cock slip out of his mouth. He moved up to kiss Danny, loving the way his lips were hot and a little dazed, as if he was having trouble keeping up with Steve's kisses.

Hips moving, thrusting his cock against Danny's hip, Steve wrapped one arm around Danny's head, the other around his waist as he thrust against the hot, sweat-slicked skin a few more times before he came, breathing Danny's name against his lips.

He shifted after a few minutes, shuddering at the tug of Danny's skin against his still-sensitive cock, and decided to stay where he was. "So am I forgiven?" Steve whispered against Danny's ear.

"Mmm..." Danny said, clearly still considering as he moved just enough to make Steve shudder again. "Make me breakfast in the morning and we'll see."

Which at least implied Danny and all his clothes would still be there in the morning to have breakfast. He could work with that.

\---

END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
